


[Podfic] In Which Steve Rogers Never Got When People Were Flirting With Him by scifigrl47

by UstolemyNAME



Series: Toasterverse Ficlet Podfics [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UstolemyNAME/pseuds/UstolemyNAME
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Does this have a weird echo? My beta says it does but I cant find it anywhere so we dont know if its just one of us having a faulty iphone. Let me know please?</p></blockquote>





	[Podfic] In Which Steve Rogers Never Got When People Were Flirting With Him by scifigrl47

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Which Steve Rogers Never Got When People Were Flirting With Him](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/198964) by scifigrl47. 



**Title:** _[In Which Steve Rogers Never Got When People Were Flirting With Him](http://scifigrl47.tumblr.com/post/26168917124/ficlet-in-which-steve-rogers-never-got-when)_  
**Series:**  Ficlets of the Toasterverse  
**Author** : [Scifigrl47](http://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47)  
**Reader:** UstolemyNAME  
**Length:**  7:50  
**Download Link:**

(Via Drive):

[MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BwVZVFXxKGtWY2NXYnJGenRZZE0) | [M4B](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BwVZVFXxKGtWRm5WZlduamtJamM)

(From the Archive)

[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/662016081804.zip) | [M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/662016081805.zip)

**Author's Note:**

> Does this have a weird echo? My beta says it does but I cant find it anywhere so we dont know if its just one of us having a faulty iphone. Let me know please?


End file.
